


Мистер и миссис Снейк

by velkhar



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Parody
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velkhar/pseuds/velkhar
Summary: Мистер и миссис Снейк были женаты не так уж много времени, но их брак уже трещал по швам.
Relationships: Big Boss/EVA/Ocelot, EVA & Ocelot (Metal Gear)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Мистер и миссис Снейк

**Author's Note:**

> Недокроссовер с "Мистером и миссис Смит". Возможно, чуть менее юмористический, чем задумывался. Сюжета особого нет, просто связанные одной беседой зарисовки про подружек-попужек - Адама и Еву х)

— Расскажите немного о себе. Как вы познакомились?

Адам и Ева — доктор Сатир, впервые увидев личные карточки своих пациентов, решила, что эта чья-то шутка, но молодых супругов, сидящих перед ней, действительно звали так, — переглянулись. Он дернул щекой, она приподняла брови. Он закатил глаза и махнул ладонью, она изящным движением поправила выбившийся из прически локон и ответила:

— Это было в Камбодже. В Каепе, пять лет назад...

— Шесть, — буркнул Адам, и Ева покорно вздохнула.

— Пять-шесть лет назад. 

Доктор Сатир моргнула. 

— Я могу ошибаться, но... Вы познакомились во время гражданской войны в Камбодже?

— Да. Адам работал журналистом, а меня пригласили погостить друзья. 

— Во время гражданской войны? — на всякий случай переспросила доктор.

Ева закинула ногу на ногу, сцепила пальцы на колене и небрежно пожала плечами.

— Тогда это казалось хорошей идеей...

***

_1968 год_

— Дурацкая идея.

— Это идеальное прикрытие. 

— Прикрытие — идеальное, а идея — дурацкая.

За хлипкой дверью гостиничного номера послышались крики и стрельба, и Оцелот, заряжая револьвер, прислонился плечом к побеленной стене. Ева уже могла представить шипение, с которым он обнаружит на рубашке белые следы. 

— На кого ты работаешь сейчас?

Крик в коридоре превратился в протяжный визг и оборвался хрипом. Оцелот сморщился, а Ева на всякий случай отодвинулась от двери. 

— Это так важно?

Короткая очередь и — тишина. 

Пару минут они стояли, едва дыша и прислушиваясь к звукам в отеле. Их этаж казался пустым; сверху раздавался чей-то тихий плач, а снизу — шаги и редкие выкрики на французском языке. Вот нужно было каепским коммунистам устраивать сборища именно в этом отеле. Сплошная череда невезения. 

— Думал, тебя пристрелили в Ханое. 

Её косой взгляд Оцелот не заметил: он напряженно смотрел в окно. Стекло мелко дребезжало — на улицу въехало что-то большое. Да не могли же они сюда целый танк притащить...

— А на кого работаешь ты? 

Если Оцелот и собирался ответить, сделать этого он не успел. По лестнице загрохотали ботинки: несколько человек поднялись выше, но двое — судя по голосам — шагнули на их этаж. 

— Нужно бежать, — одними губами шепнула Ева. Оцелот молча покачал головой и пальцами показал — семеро. Ева нахмурилась, осторожно выглянула между занавесок, сглотнула и также пальцами показала - девять. 

Оцелот втянул воздух и потёр ладонью глаза. 

— Подыграй мне.

И он швырнул ей револьвер. 

Ева успела ругнуться на китайском и спрятать револьвер под ремень юбки за секунду до того, как дверь в номер распахнулась. Оцелот замер напротив дверного проёма и поднял руки над головой. 

— Шаг назад! — по-французски рявкнул солдат и, выставив вперёд себя винтовку, заглянул в номер. Мельком глянул на Еву и вновь обратился к Оцелоту. - Имя?

\- Снейк, — недовольно ответил тот, и Ева едва не закашлялась. — Адам Снейк. А это... — от ледяного взгляда, которым Оцелот наградил её, по спине побежали мурашки. — Моя жена. Ева Снейк. Мы туристы. 

Солдат хмуро осмотрелся и указал дулом винтовки на забытый (забытый ли?) посреди комнаты чемодан.

— Покажи. Без резких движений. И паспорта тоже. 

— Здесь только мой, — Оцелот медленно, не поворачиваясь спиной, отступил назад, расстегнул замок и вывалил содержимое чемодана на постель — пара рубашек и брюки, ясно, что свой настоящий багаж он припрятал в надежном месте. Чуть порывшись во внутренних карманах, он протянул солдату синюю корочку. — Мы собирались уезжать, вещи моей жены уже отправили на вокзал. 

Солдат вырвал паспорт, разглядел надпись на обложке и цыкнул языком.

— Канадцы, — безжалостно смяв первую страницу, он поднял глаза на напряженного Оцелота, сравнивая его с фотографией. — Вечером на улицу не выходить, по городу праздно не шататься. А лучше вообще уезжайте, как и собирались. Только иностранцев нам здесь и не хватало. 

— Не сомневайтесь, — процедил Оцелот, забирая паспорт. — Мы так и поступим. 

Мужчина кивнул, бросил неприятно-оценивающий взгляд на Еву и наконец-то убрался из номера. 

Едва дверь закрылась, Оцелот шлёпнул поддельным паспортом о тумбочку и склонился над распотрошенным чемоданом. Ева же позволила себе расслабиться. Самую малость. Настолько, чтоб вытащить из-под юбки револьвер и выложить его на ту же самую тумбочку. 

— Оцелот, ты серьёзно взял фамилию...

— Придётся слепить тебе паспорт, чтобы выбраться из страны. У меня есть заготовка, нужно твое фото.

Ева могла поклясться, что щёки Оцелота сейчас горят пунцовым цветом. Это было бы даже очаровательно, если бы не обстоятельства их знакомства в Целиноярске.

— Найдётся. Значит, — протянула она. — Теперь я Ева Снейк... 

Оцелот швырнул в чемодан комок одежды, заметил полосу побелки у себя на предплечье и раздраженно зашипел. 

Ева сдержала смешок. Всё-таки под рукой у её новоявленного мужа всё ещё лежал заряженный револьвер. 

***

— Мы помогли друг другу выбраться из непростой ситуации, а дальше... Обычная история. 

Доктор Сатир сделала пометку в своём блокноте и понимающе кивнула. Картина начинала складываться. Брак явно оказался спонтанным решением для обоих, а теперь молодая пара столкнулась с последствиями. Пожалуй, и правда ничего необычного, были в практике доктора и более интересные случаи. 

Снейки наблюдали за каждым её действием с пугающим вниманием, словно две притаившиеся в засаде... змеи. Идеальная пара. 

— И вас не смутила разница в возрасте? — и доктор Сатир поможет им решить разногласия и сохранить брак. 

Адам и Ева вновь переглянулись. Она пожала плечами, он почесал висок. Она кивнула подбородком, он хмыкнул и с лёгкой ухмылкой ответил: 

— Мы всегда считали, что любовь не имеет границ...

***

_1971 год_

— Признай, я нужен тебе только для того, чтобы пересекать границы. 

Ева крепче сжала локоть Оцелота, впиваясь ногтями в кожу, и привстала на цыпочки, чтобы шепнуть на ушко:

— Тебе напомнить Прагу, дорогой?

Щуплый заспанный таможенник шарахнулся от улыбки-оскала Оцелота и штемпели в поддельные паспорта поставил дрожащей рукой. 

В зоне ожидания они с удивительной для их фиктивного брака солидарностью отправились к бару. До рейса "Ленинград — Кёльн" оставалось ещё больше часа, преследователи потеряли Еву в двух гостиницах от аэропорта, и когда до них дойдёт, куда испарилась Маргарита Пожарская, фрау Шланге вместе со своим мужем будет на полпути в Германию. 

Перед барной стойкой в Оцелота врезалась официантка — к счастью, с пустым подносом, — рассыпалась в извинениях и поспешно сбежала в подсобку. Ева тактично притворилась, что не заметила скользнувший в портфель своего невольного напарника конверт. 

— Отойду припудрить носик. 

Оцелот, конечно же понял, что она заметила. Пальцами выбил по крышке портфеля незамысловатый ритм, поднял на Еву глаза — прости, дорогой, после Праги твой холодный взгляд совсем не пугал, — и кивнул. 

— Только не увлекайся. 

Рассмеявшись, Ева чмокнула его в щёку и, покачивая бёдрами, удалилась в дамскую комнату. Тихое ругательство, полетевшее в спину, было лучшей наградой. 

Прямо перед нужной дверью недотёпа-уборщик оставил тележку, а на ней — Ева недоверчиво притормозила, оглядываясь по сторонам, — небольшой белый конверт на имя Ивонн Шланге. Как опрометчиво. 

Вздохнув, Ева аккуратно стянула его в сумочку и скользнула в туалет. 

Когда она вернулась, Оцелот всё также сидел за барной стойкой и даже не стёр отпечаток помады со щеки, из-за чего — и без того насупленный, — казался совсем мальчишкой. Не таким мальчишкой, как в их первую встречу, но и не сильно старше.

Ева опустилась на соседний стул и, поймав Оцелота за подбородок, аккуратно стёрла помаду. 

— Всё в порядке?

Он покачал головой. Потом вздохнул и, положив на барную стойку шляпу, подвинул её к Еве. Под шляпой оказался уже знакомый конверт, а в нём фотография — сделанная на ходу из автомобиля, если судить по смазанным краям, — и короткий приказ: устранить. 

Ева набрала воздуха в грудь. Бросила внимательный взгляд из-под ресниц: Оцелот увлечённо рассматривал в окно заходящий на посадку самолёт, барабанил пальцами по столешнице и неторопливо потягивал пиво. 

Жестом подозвав бармена, Ева попросила налить ей тоже и, едва паренёк в форме аэропорта отвернулся, достала из сумочки конверт. 

— Да ты шутишь, — Оцелот взял его двумя пальцами, заглянул внутрь и фыркнул. — Или они шутят. 

Ева мило улыбнулась бармену, поставившему перед ней высокий бокал. 

— Кажется, я только что лишилась работы, — едва не пропела она. 

— Мы оба, — подытожил Оцелот. 

Через пятнадцать минут, когда они уже сидели в самолёте, а приветливые стюардессы давали пассажирам последние инструкции, Ева решила спросить:

— Оцелот, почему...

— Адам, — перебил он. — Не делай вид, что не знаешь, как меня зовут. 

Ева помедлила. Протянула руку, чтобы стянуть с Оцелота шляпу и рассмеялась, когда тот нахлобучил её обратно, пряча пылающие кончики ушей. 

— Конечно, знаю, — Ева обняла его за локоть и устроила голову на плече. — Адам. 

Самолёт "Ленинград — Ливерпулль" готовился к взлёту.

*** 

— Между нами всегда была эта стена из недосказанностей...

— Ева, я умоляю тебя, не начинай...

— Не начинать что, Адам? Мы пришли сюда разобраться в наших проблемах, поэтому должны быть полностью откровенны. Я права, доктор Сатир?

Доктор Сатир обречённо кивнула, а Снейки многозначительно переглянулись. Чем чаще они переглядывались, тем сильнее у доктора крепло чувство, что её испытывают. В голове Сатир уже перебирала имена конкурентов, что могли заслать к ней парочку шпионов, хотя и не представляла, зачем. Разведать методы? Она всё равно уже сдала в печать монографию, а через полгода готовилась отправить в издательство учебник для университета. 

Да и супруги не казались случайными знакомцами или простыми актёрами. 

— Вы никогда не думали завести детей? 

Неважно. В любом случае, она — психотерапевт, и ей совершенно нечего скрывать.

— Всегда хотел сына, — воодушевился Адам. — Даже имя ему придумал...

***

— Илья, — сказал Адам, держа одного из близнецов на вытянутых руках, словно котёнка. 

— Прости?.. — у Евы не было сил возмущаться. Если честно, ей хотелось просто свернуться калачиком, уснуть и больше не подпускать к себе ни одного мужчину в жизни. Никогда. И то, что год назад она сама убедила доктора Кларк и Зеро позволить ей поучаствовать в эксперименте с клонированием, нисколько не умаляло мужской вины перед всеми женщинами, которым не повезло пройти через родовые муки. 

Адам опустил мальчика обратно в кроватку и, подвинув стул к койке Евы, вместо ответа бросил:

— Знаешь, он в ярости. 

Уголки глаз противно защипало, и Ева прикрыла глаза. Проклятые гормоны. 

— Знаю. 

Адам скрестил руки и побарабанил пальцами по предплечью. Ева отвернулась к окну. Затылком она чувствовала чужой взгляд, но сейчас, несмотря на дружбу и поддержку, хотела только одного...

— Оцелот, не мог бы ты...

— На меня он тоже злится, — Ева перекатила голову по подушке, и Адам продолжил. — Он спросил, был ли я в курсе. И я мог бы соврать, но решил, что это будет нечестно, — долгий пристальный взгляд глаза в глаза. — По отношению к тебе в том числе. 

Близнецы в люльке завозились и — сначала один, а за ним и второй — начали плакать. Адам со вздохом поднялся и выглянул в коридор. Ева слышала, как он окликает нянечку, и смотрела на свои руки поверх белого больничного одеяла. Она ведь знала, на что шла. Всё не так уж плохо. 

Она ведь не одна. 

Нянечка вкатилась в кабинет улыбающимся снежным шаром и тут же склонилась над близнецами. Адам встал рядом с ней и наблюдал через плечо, пока воркующая женщина не заметила его.

— Чудесные мальчишки. С такими-то родителями вырастут красавцы! — недолго думая, нянечка вручила тихо ноющий кулёк Адаму. - Ну-ка, иди к папе и не плачь!

Секунда ужаса на лице Оцелота, конечно, не стоила всех пройденных мучений, но определенно немного примиряла с ними. Ева хрипло рассмеялась и протянула руки:

— Дай мне его. 

Адам поспешно передал ей мальчика и — словно пытаясь избавиться от невольно навязанного отцовства — отряхнул ладони о брюки. 

— Как ты его назвал? Илай? — Ева осторожно прижала ребенка — _своего ребенка_ — к груди. — Хорошее имя.

— Не Илай, а Иль... — Адам запнулся, когда нянечка со смешком всучила ему второго близнеца и, хлопнув по плечу, вышла из палаты. — Да чёрт с ним. Пусть будет Илай. 

Ева снова рассмеялась.

Всё и правда не так уж плохо.

***

_1974 год_

— Думаешь, доктор Сатир подойдёт?

— Если сравнивать с тем, что мы видели до этого? Вряд ли мы найдём майору лучшего психолога среди гражданских. 

Ева согласно хмыкнула и потянулась, разминая затекшую от долгого сидения шею. 

— Спустя столько лет вынуждена признать. Мистер и миссис Снейк — моё любимое прикрытие. 

На улице накрапывал дождь. Выйдя на крыльцо, Адам распахнул зонт и, обернувшись, протянул Еве руку. Вместе они шагнули в осеннюю морось.

— Кстати о змеях... Ты знаешь, где сейчас Джон?

— Ты продержалась семь часов, пятнадцать минут и сколько-то там секунд. Твой рекорд. Конечно, я знаю, где сейчас Джон. Я всегда знаю, где он, — Ева ткнула Адама кулаком в бок. — Спокойно, Бигмама. Бигбосс играет в солдатики где-то в Коста-Рике. 

— Всё ещё с этим Миллером?

Оцелот, как и следовало ожидать, скривился.

— У них что-то вроде совместного бизнеса. Милитэр сан фронтир, — продекламировал он с ужасным акцентом. 

Ева недовольно поджала губы. 

— Он мне не нравится. 

— Мне тоже. И поверь, Джону об этом прекрасно известно. 

На это Ева ничего не ответила: тряхнула головой и крепче вцепилась в локоть Адама. 

— Не волнуйся. Я собирался наведаться к ним через пару дней. Сейчас Джон на вылазке. Охотится на сбежавшую шпионку Зеро. Как только он вернется, я поговорю с ним, — следующую фразу Адам произнёс на тон тише, почти что прошептал Еве на ухо: — Это же Джон. Он упрямый, но даже ему рано или поздно надоест злиться. 

Они остановились у взятой напрокат машины. Дождь усиливался, и Ева поежилась, зарываясь носом в шарф. 

Оцелот знал, о чём говорит. Точно знал.

Быть может, у этой истории действительно будет счастливый конец.


End file.
